


Reminder

by childhood93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink Little Harry Styles, Diapers, F/M, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhood93/pseuds/childhood93
Summary: Where Louis is Harry's Daddy, and Harry is Daddy Louis' little Baby. Here, Louis is 27 years old and Harry is about 19. But in fact she sees herself as a little girl, between 2 and 12, depends on whether she wants to be a toddler or a teenager. Something to add before closing the background? Ah yeah, besides the fact that Harry has masculine genital organs (and she loves her little penis so much), Harry is a little girl. And like many young girls, she likes wearing pink skirts, dresses, cotton knickers. And like many young girls potty training, she still have accidents at night.Title from the eponym song "Reminder" by The Weeknd ; because Louis constantly reminders Harry that she is a little.I have to add that english is not my first language. So I will surely make mistakes, so tell me if you see something wrong (about the grammar and stuff).[TW] Daddy Kink, Age Gap and Age play. Don't read if you are not comfortable with those kinks.





	Reminder

Louis wakes up in the bed against Harry's creamy thigh at 7, a bit late. He has to hurry up to get in time at the office at the Central Bank of London. Lucky that he does not have a boner! He stands up and quickly gets dressed, putting on a dark blue suit with a beautiful white shirt and a firm black tie. Then he goes straight to the kitchen and begins to prepare his coffee.

Harry turns and turns in the bed, and slowly wakes up when she hears noises in the kitchen. She certainly have a light sleep! She stands up, puts on her naked butt cheeks a pink pull-up from the stash that is hidden under the large bed (not king size but something related). She adds a kimono with a white lilies pattern (the one that LOuis has offered to her when they visited Japan last summer) and quickly makes her way to the kitchen. Her belly grumbles.   
Without even her saying a word, Louis knows she is here. He finishes frying his eggs and his bacon on the pan. He turns to his beautiful fiancee, who is clumsily taking a seat at the table.

"Hello Sweetie! Did you sleep well?" he asks delightly. 

Harry smiles and nod. 

"Sorry I woke you up, Baby."  
"That's okay, Daddy. 'M hungry anyway." she smirks.

Louis coos and hugs passionately his sweet baby.

"Do you want eggs and bacon? And a cup of coffee like grown-ups? Or maybe a bowl of milk with a spoon of honey? And Cookie Crisps on it?"  
"Milk plus Cookie Crisps, Daddy. You know I'm a little."  
"That's right Baby. I just forgot it a minute because you look so pretty and mature in that beautiful kimono of yours."

Harry closes her eyes and smiles.   
"That's sweet Daddy. Thank you." she says with a little voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter at first. More like a prologue or a mise en bouche, you see. Hope you liked it.


End file.
